


Gone missing

by crimson_queen



Series: One shots and short stories with sylvia [2]
Category: Avengers, captain america winter soldier
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9967787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_queen/pseuds/crimson_queen
Summary: One shot with bucky





	

After a long time of waiting, apologizing and chatting, I became, semi-good friends with Steve rogers. I had joined S.H.I.E.L.D after being 5 years clean from HYDRA. I was working on slowly reintroducing Steve to the world. Slowly, we became substantially close to each other, always making time for our routine once a week; a movie of our choice (we took turns picking the movie) and wings at our favorite place next door to the theater. Once we became best friends, I saw him as an overprotective brother.

It took him a while to fully open up to me, which was understandable, but when he did, he told me stories of metal boy (which by now, you should know is Bucky Barnes). There was something about the stories and the way Steve was telling them, that made me look at Bucky differently. Maybe it was the fact that, even after all he did, he was still so important to Steve. Which made me wonder, was I still important to Natasha? Whatever it was, it made me think more highly of the ex-villain. 

When S.H.I.E.L.D collapsed, I was in Europe with Natasha for a mission (they didn't trust me yet to go on one on my own). However, we returned as soon as we heard that Steve was sent to the hospital. We then learned that somehow, Bucky forgot who he was again and attacked Steve before running out. When Steve got out of the hospital, which was thankfully soon, he filled us on everything. I had met Sam, who was also in his hospital room. We made a silent promise to find Bucky and bring him back.

After month of sleep deprivation, caffeinated drinks and days on end, spent in front of a computer, I finally found a solid lead. I packed a bag and booked a flight to Romania. I left a short note for Cap and Sam. I didn't say why I was leaving and I cleared my history. I didn't want to get Steve's hopes up for nothing, knowing that Bucky could be gone before I even got there. Then I'd have to restart. 

But thankfully, he wasn't. 

I found him coped up in an abandoned warehouse, living off of old food scraps and rations. He had a small bucket of water that he probably got from a stream not to far away from here. He caught sight of me through a small crack in a door. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sergeant." I said, a little cold. 

"Why are you calling me that?" He asked confused. 

Wow, he really forgot everything...again. Alexander Pierce was dead, so...who did this to him...

"That's your rank. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes." I said, smiling a little. "I am Steve's friend." At the sound of Steve's name, there was a shadow of remembrance across his face. "He's talked about you. You were his best friend."

I crept closer towards him slowly. "Who are you?" He asked, his metal arm clenching tightly. I reached over and gently placed my hand on his reassuringly but he pulled away quickly. 

"My name is Sylvia, I am only here to help you." I said, letting my hand drop to my side. 

"Well, Sylvia...You can't help me. No one can." he said, his voice void of emotion.

"When was the last time you had an actual meal? Or a fresh glass of water." I asked, getting a little defensive. Steve was in the hospital and still thought of Bucky. I wasn't leaving back to Steve without him. I got a hint of him leaning towards coming with me when he remained silent. "Listen, you don't have to trust me right away. I knew you wouldn't. But I really am here to help. How about this, I'll give you the address to my temporary apartment. You can scope it out to your hearts content, make sure I am not tricking you. When you feel sure enough, just knock on my door. I'll make you a nice home-cooked meal." I bribed.

"Okay..." He said softly, still suspicious.

"Goodbye sergeant." I said, realizing he was done talking, as he got up and walked into a different room. I turned to leave, before he said a single word that made me stop. 

"Bucky..." 

"I'm sorry?" I said glancing over my shoulder. 

"Call me Bucky."

"Alright then, Bucky." I smiled at him. 

_'He remembered his nickname...we always called him Bucky...'_

It was a start. It took him a week to show up at my door. In the begining, he showed up every once in a while. After a month, he showed up every other day. Then eventually, he showed up every day. After two weeks of him showing up every day, I asked him to just move in. Until he was ready to talk to Steve again. 

Six months later, longer than I thought it would take, I found myself on a plane back home, with Bucky anxiously sitting beside me. 

"Relax, Buck. Steve is going to be ecstatic to see you." I said, squeezing the hand that was already holding mine. Over the course of the 7 months that it took to reknow him, he became very touchy. When he was really nervous or after he had one of his flashbacks, touch brought him back to reality. There was a lot of hand-holding and night cuddling. Not that I complained. This was better than the old Bucky, not saying I liked him brainwashed. I had actually grown quite fond of him. I might even go as far to say I have a crush on him... But he was sergeant Barnes for Christ sake, a hero from the Howling Commandos and a lady killer, according to Steve. He'd never feel anything for me other than friendship.

"What if I can't live up to Steve's expectations? I've changed...so much. I am not the man that Steve once knew." Over time, most of Bucky's memories had returned. The both of us worked so hard to bring them back. But with the good memories, came HYDRA memories. There was so much self-hatred on Bucky's part, but eventually I was able to help him see that it wasn't him...at least a bit. What I wouldn't give to kill the bastards that did this to him. Bucky didn't deserve this. Not when he just finished getting out of this. 

"Bucky, you're being ridiculous." I told him, rubbing his hand with my thumb. "Steve loves you. He knows you've changed, but you are still his best friend. You could never do anything for that to change. He'll understand. He just wants to help you, like you always did when he got into fights."

"He sure did get into a lot of them." Bucky said, a fond smile forming on his lips.

"Thank god for you." I joked, and he sent a sweet smile down at me. He finally settled, closing his eyes to rest for the duration of the flight.

4 hours later, I found myself outside of the avengers tower, aka Stark Tower. A hesitant smile came over me and Bucky sent me a confused glance.

"When I found out where you were, I kind of left without telling anyone where I was going. I am just prepping myself for the lecture from grandpa I am going to get. I am probably get one from my sister again too."

"Grandpa?" He asked curiously.

"Steve." I said, and Bucky instantly burst into laughter. I smiled at the way his eyes lit up. His laugh was my absolute favorite thing about him. It was rare.

I made my way into the elevator when I heard Jarvis come on.

"Hello Ms. Romanova. It is good to see you are back." It said. 

"Hey Jarvis, can you tell me where Steve is?"

"Of course Ma'am. He is on the main level with everyone else." He spoke, taking me to the main level. I squeezed Bucky's hand one last time, before letting go as I stepped off of the elevator.

"I am telling you, my wings are way better than your silly bow and arrows." I heard Sam say, a smile spreading over my face. 

"Give it a rest bird boy, your wings aren't that great." I joked, crossing my arms as  I leaned against the door frame. Bucky moved silently against the wall, observing everything.

"Holy Shit!!"

"Is that..."

"You are in so much trouble." A voice said from across the room. I laughed slightly.

"Hey Cap." I smiled, watching as he walked quickly towards me, pulling me into a bear hug. 

"Do you know how worried I was? Just a stupid note about how you would be away for a while! I had no idea where you were, if you were ok! You've been gone 7 months, 7! Where the hell were you?" He demanded once he pulled away, holding my shoulders.

"I was following a lead on our missing person." I told him and Sam jumped up.

"Wait what?!" He yelped in shock. "You mean to tell me that you went out wandering off in search of a crazy assassin without telling us?! What if he hurt you?" He exclaimed. I winced and Steve sent him a light glare. 

"Well I am perfectly fine, aren't I?" I asked, smirking.

"Wait...you found him?" Steve questioned, his eyes lighting up. "How is he? Where is he? Is he alright?!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself." I said, gesturing for Bucky to come out of the shadows. Steve's head snapped over in his direction, his eyes going wide. 

"Bucky?" 

"Hey punk." Bucky responded, a small smile on his face. Steve's face morphed into one of utter surprise, before he raced towards Bucky. He pulled him into a brotherly hug, shaking his head in disbelief.

Everyone left the living room. allowing the two friends to talk. I went to Sam's room, catching him up with all that happened.

About an hour later, Sam and I were just lounging on his bed watching TV (he had the only HD tv), when steve burst through the door. We both looked at him with wide eyes, before Steve zeroed in on me, and tackled me to the floor. I gasped.

"Thank you so much, Sylvia." He whispered, a large smile on his lips. "I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Seeing you truly happy for once, that's payment enough." I smiled, hugging him tightly. A moment later, he stood up and pulled me up with him. Bucky was standing in the doorway, a soft smile on his face. "What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"You're amazing, you know that? It's like you were sent to both of us to help us. First helping Steve adjusting to the world, and giving him a friend when he had no one else. And then you helping me find myself again. I don't know what I did to deserve you." At this point, I was blushing and staring at the floor. I was vaguely aware of Steve and Sam leaving the room.

"It's nothing really. You both have been through so much, and neither of you deserved any of it. I just wanted to help."

"Regardless, it means a lot to me. I never thought I'd ever find anyone that would care about me after all that's happened." Bucky said, still staring.

"Well now, you have me. I am always going to care about you." I said, taking his hand in mine. He smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Doll." 

 


End file.
